The Applicant's French Patent application No. 81 24 514 describes various connections for joining two cable ends to repair a damaged cable. These connections are formed by connection boxes which take up an appreciable volume and with an outside diameter of about 150 mm and a length of about 1.30 m.
Further, said connection box is completely rigid. This makes it less easy for the box to pass a davit when winding said cable. These boxes can be used only for such repairs as may be necessary after complete manufacture of the cable.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention remedy such drawbacks, by providing a connection and a method of connecting which allows a cable to be repaired during its various manufacturing steps. Repairs are made after insulation with a first thermoplastic insulating sheath.
Further, such preferred embodiments allow a connection to be made which maintains the geometric and dimensional appearance of the cable without increasing its rigidity, thus making it easier for the repaired cable to pass on a davit.